Acceptance
by XxsnowflakesxX
Summary: Basically this centres around a story of a pureblood, Sabina. It is set in Cross Academy and I've tried to keep it as realistic and close to the original story line as possible. It is rated M for a reason (violence/sexual themes). Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_* 5 years ago *_

_Blood splattered the walls, slowing dripping down from the ceiling, staining everything in scarlet. _

**W-what happened? **_I cringed away from the steady stream of blood that came from a dark shape-_**OW!**_ I instinctively reached for my neck. My fingers touches something wet and when I withdrew my hand away it was stained with that same colour that surrounded me. _

_I tried to get my bearings but my mind came up blank. _**Where am i? Who am i?**

_I slowing tried to stand up, my hands sliding over the slick wetness that surrounded me. The room spun around me as I straightened up. _**I had to get out of here... **_This is all I thought as i mechnically moved my legs. Thats when I heard voices. Startled voices. Scared voices. Greiving voices._

**No...** _Panicked I make my way to the door, focusing on just leaving this nightmarish place._**'AHHH!'**_ I trip over a dark shape. I manage to detangle myself from it before focusing on the shape. I turn it over. A beautiful woman with large green eyes stare blankly back at me._

**'No..' **_I sob. _**What is this? Why? What-? **_The numerous questions swirl around my head, making me feel dizzy. I try and stand back up but my knees buckle underneth me and I crash back onto the floor, the dead woman cushioning my fall. _

_As the darkness begins to embrace me and draw me into its sticky grasp the door flings open. A boy with anguished and tortured eyes scans the room. _**Scarlett... is all over him too...**_ He runs to me his face contorted as my heavy eye lids begin to close._

**'SABINA! No.. no..' **_He shook me, screaming words at me._

_My last concious thought was that his eyes were exactly the same shade of green that the woman's was._


	2. Chapter 2

**'Sabina,'** that gentle and familiar voice chatizes me. I sigh and snuggle deeper into my blanket.**'Wake up please dear. Are you awake?'**

**'No,'** I grumble back.

He laughs. **'Seriously Sabina, wake up.'**

**'Five more minutes,'** I mumble back. I heard him sigh and the weight and warmth if the bed leave. I relax, drifting back into my sleep when suddenly the warm blanet is being thrust off me and the bed dissappears beneath me. My eyes fly open. '**Tom!' **I complain. **'Put me down!'**Grinning my brother lowers me to the floor, of the shower.

**'Shower first,'** he leaves and I stand up scowling. I know that Tom only has my best interests at heart. I mean he practically raised me ever since that horrible incident where my parents and older sister were murdered, by another pureblood who had different. Tom and myself were the last of the Yamato clan. A clan once so prosperous, was hunted down by other vampires, mainly that pureblood, the one with two different eyes. I couldn't remember anything as that pureblood had practically killed me. My brother, however, was lucky as he was attacked last, allowing the other neighbouring vampire's to come to his aid. He wasn't so lucky as he witnessed the death of my father. Apparently I must have witnessed the death of my mother but I couldn't remember it. Anyway, it was my brother's persistence and patience coupled with my unusual power to understanding animals, that brought me back to reality. I know that personally, I would be to impatient to do such a thing but I'm glad that Tom isn't! I couldn't even remember how to move my tongue to talk or how to move my jaw to chew. My brother taught me everything in a secluded home, far from prying eyes. Now, 5 years on, he allowed me to integrate back into public under his watchful gaze, at Cross academy.

As I towelled myself dry I hoped that I wasn't running late, again. Tom never allowed me to miss breakfast nor did I allow Kit Kat, my cat who also helped me to understand my place in this world, to miss her breakie. So yes, I was always running late despite the fact that I'm one of the first to wake up. **How does Shiki manage? He barely gets up in time...**

I sigh and run down the stairs, sliding in my long black socks into the kitchen. Tom was already there, sipping his coffee and reading a book. **'Ah,' **He glances up at me with a wink.** 'You are finally awake.' **

I roll my eyes and sit opposite him, shoving down my plain milk and toast before running over to the pantry and opening a tin of_ 'oh so meaty' _for Kit Kat. Immediately she appears beside me, meowing, her large amber eyes never leaving the tin. **'Morning gorgeous!'** I coo at her as she starts up her purr machine.** 'How are you today?'** In reply Kit Kat rubs against my legs and a series of images including her stalking a bird, her climbing a tree and her sleeping flicked through my mind. **'Sounds like you had a rather exciting morning!'** I gush as I upend the can over her bowl.

**'Exciting? Really?**' says a quiet voice. I turn around to see Kaname Kuran, another pureblood, at the dining table sipping his tea.

**'Yup Kaname,**' I nodded.

**'How so?'** My brother looks at me with interest. **'Doesn't she just keep sleeping?'**

I roll my eyes again. '**No smart arse, she caught a bird and climbed a tree!'** This earned a chuckle from both Kaname and Tom.

**'Tell me Tom,'** said Kaname. **'How is it that a mere 5 years ago she couldn't speak a word of japanese and now she has already picked up some swear words?'**

Tom laughed. '**Well lets just say I occasionally lost my patience with her and swore.'**

Kaname raises his eyebrows at me. **'Really?'**

I laugh. **'Yes but still Tom was a lot more patient than I could-'**

An energised voice interrupts me. **'Morning Kaname-sama!'**

I raise an eyebrow at the voice's owner, Hanabusa Aidou, an aristocrat. I was opening my mouth to reprimand Hanabusa for interrupting me when Kaname beat me to it. '**Hanabusa. Apologise to Sabina... you interrupted her you know.' **I smirked triumphinally at him as he mumbled his apology before bursting out a discussion on the English homework.

'**Urgh.. Hanabusa,**' a cool voice says. '**No one wants to hear about homework first thing in the morning.'** Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa's cousin joined us, being closely followed by ,Ruka Souen, another cousin of Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's.

**'Exactly, nor does anyone want to hear you talk,'** Ruka says smugly as she settles down for coffee.

By this time both myself and my brother had lost it. Honestly, the night class was so entertaining at times. I was laughing so hard I was crying.

'**Ohh what did we miss? Why is everyone looking so happy?' **another voice enters the room. I freeze, immediately ceasing my laughter as I look up to confirm my suspicions. **Yup. Its him.**

Takuma Ichijo. By far the nicest vampire, except my brother!, whom I've some across. Slowly walking behind him where Shiki Senri, Kaname's cousin, and Rima Touya. Both were already sharing a box of pocky, which was obviously their breakfast.

**'Oh nothing Takuma,'** my brother says easily, giving another quick wink at me. **'You had to be there to witness it.'**

The vice dorm president frowns. **'Aw what a pity. Oh Kaname, shouldn't we get going by now?'**

Kaname nods and stands up, placing his empty cup down. Everyone began dumping their things in the sink, allowing the maid to tidy it up. I pick up Kit Kat, give her a cuddle and a kiss on her wet nose. **'Bye gorgeous! Mwah!'** I put her down and take my books by my brother. As we hurry out the moon dorm I glance back to see Kit Kat making her way up the star is, not doubly going to my room to sleep of the exhaustion before going for a little stroll. She wasn't nocturnal She just slept whenever she felt like it.

The dorm gates open. As per usual the day class were there. Screaming, gushing, fighting. I sigh. Not that I didn't blame them, us vampires are very stunning indeed. The disiplanory committee consisting of Zero Kiryu, a hunter and Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter, were struggling to keep them back. No, Yuuki was struggling to keep them back while no one dared to pass Zero as he glared at us with unhidden hatred. Well you can't blame him. His parents were murdered by a vampire, and a pureblood at that!

**'Come on.' **My brother placed a hand over the small of my back and pushed me forward, speeding me up as we over take Hanabusa who was flirting with the girls and pass by Zero. He was a little weary of Zero and didn't want the hunter to have any reason to hurt us, more namely me.

**'Yeah yeah,'** I mumble back as we quickly walk through the forest and make our way to class. I make a face as I slide beside him.** Ew. School.**


End file.
